


To Be Thought of Later

by PennamePersona



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec also says things, Angst, But not that much of either, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I think I need prompts, It's kind of more thoughtful than flat out fluffy or angsty, Just a piece, Just what it is, M/M, Magnus says things, Not a fluff piece, Or an angst piece, Post COHF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about being comfortable in a relationship, just being able to look into each other's eyes and have that be enough...<br/>But no relationship has all of its secrets and thoughts revealed, and one might wonder just when later is. </p><p>This was inspired by my desire to write something, and it was meant to be fluffy. It really did start out that way, I'm sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Thought of Later

Central Park. There was just something about it, no matter the season. In the winter, it was chilled through, kept you awake and ready for anything, always clear-minded and absorbing the glittering snow and ice that coated every surface. In the spring, there was the feel of vitality and newness, the green coming carefully at first, almost hesitant, and then suddenly overtaking all that was once monochromatic with an array of beauty and the constant smell of the earth after rain. In the summer, the sunshine seemed to warm every part of you and it made you feel like running through all the greenery and undeniable life and just . . . breath it all in, lay on the ground and simply _be_. In the fall, the first chills would run through you and cool you off from the energy of summer, bring you closer to whatever warmth you had, bring you the comfort of sweaters in their proper temperature and the smell of warmth from roasted food and piping hot cider and cocoa. 

Maybe it wasn't that it was Central Park. Maybe this kind of thing could happen anywhere. Alec didn't know. He'd grown up in New York, leaving Idris before his original childhood home could leave more impression than the faint, dancing bits of memory that always managed to make trips to the Shadowhunter country more mystical and interesting than they already were, which was saying something. 

But regardless of other parks in places he did not live and know, Alec found that though he had enjoyed Central Park for years of his life, he had never enjoyed it more than in the past year. So much had happened in this park during that time. Under his feet, he'd held audience with the Seelie Queen twice, and threatened her life the second time. Jace had trained with Jordan to keep his fire (literal fire, and there had been something so very funny and ironic about that that Alec had only pointed out after the fact, so that when Jace punched his arm, it wouldn't be causing anything more dramatic than Jace naturally was anyway) under control, on the rocks close to where Alec was sitting right now.

Alec had sat on this rocks that same day with Isabelle, texting Magnus. It had been Magnus's birthday, a fact that had slammed into Alec the very moment he woke up that day. The entire breakup had been painful and difficult, an altogether unpleasant experience that Alec was in no way eager to repeat - though admittedly if it did he was likely to spend less time worrying about his ex-boyfriend being tormented in an alternate demon dimension _and_ be painfully reminded of the amount of not-laid he was getting by his own siblings _in a damn cave with no space for getting drunk without people noticing_ \- and throughout it all, it was almost as though his body had refused to accept it.

He had known in his mind that he was no longer able to spend time with Magnus, that Magnus had stated quite clearly that he no longer wished to see Alec. (The emphasis being, in Alec's mind, on _see_. Magnus had said nothing about texting, which had been an excuse repeated more often than Alec felt like admitting.) His heart knew that the warlock was no longer his, that there was no more reaching out with barely a movement and knowing that Magnus was right there, that his lips were hardly a full word away.

But his body never stopped reaching out for Magnus while he slept. His hand never stopped picking up his phone, his eyes never stopped expecting to see Magnus's name on it, his lips never stopped waiting to curve up in that fond smile that he'd never given to anyone that wasn't family before, had never imagined being able to give it to someone he really loved and know, somehow, that it would be returned without hesitation.

And somehow, even though it had hurt then, he was glad that his body had never stopped reaching for Magnus, expecting him to be there. He knew now that Magnus had reached in the same way, denied it more than Alec had, but still wanted him in a way that went beyond anything conscious. If he had given up, if any part of him had stopped clinging to hope, then maybe it wouldn't feel so real and right when he lay on the same rocks he'd desperately texted his ex-boyfriend on, hand held firmly and warmly by his warlock, his Magnus, his wonderful, strange, beautiful, unexpected partner.

"I texted you on this rock." Alec said, staring up at the sky. Clouds danced on it, blocking the sun and preventing it from blinding them. "On your birthday."

Magnus chuckled. "Oh, was _that_ a day." 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and smiled. "I know. I still can't decide what was more shocking - Sebastian's attacks, the retreat to Idris, or you kissing me."

Magnus returned Alec's smile with a wide grin, eyes full of his usual playful mischief. "I'd normally say I'm offended not to be on the top of the list, but I'm not certain I want me kissing you to be shocking."

"Well, imagine my surprise when Jace breaks my phone, goes to talk to you, and then you show up and kiss me right before I leave for Idris. I was torn between being grateful to Jace and being upset with him for threatening you." 

Magnus's brow furrowed in confusion. "Threatening me?"

Alec shrugged. "At first, it was the only reason I could think of that you would show up." 

Something about Magnus seemed to soften, at that. He moved closer to Alec on the rock and brought their interlaced hands up to his lips, brushing a soft kiss on Alec's knuckles. "It wasn't because he threatened me."

"Well, I know that _now_ -" Alec began to roll his eyes, but was stopped when Magnus put the index finger of the hand not interlaced with Alec's up to Alec's lips.

"It was because of him, though." Upon seeing the questioning look in Alec's eyes, Magnus sat up, bringing Alec with him by their linked hands. "He left so suddenly, and I could see the fear in his eyes. Keep in mind that he'd just said that he cared about you more than he cared about himself, then received a phone call obviously laced with bad news. The last thing he said before he left was 'why would you care?' when I asked if you were alright." Magnus's smiled grew more wry. "It struck a chord. Not enough to break me of my stubbornness, my foolishness in assuming you would be better off without me, but enough to give me a small amount of clarity while I panicked. Enough clarity to make me begin to realize how deeply you were imprinted on the very heart of me."

"Why?" Alec asked, leaning closer to Magnus. "Why did it make you realize that?"

"The idea of you being hurt had always terrified me, but in that moment, I was beyond terror. I would have found whoever or whatever hurt you and torn them apart, even if it killed me. Maybe especially then." Magnus said it so simply, like he was stating a fact that he'd gone over so often in his head that all the rough, frightening edges were smoothed down, like the idea of it wasn't something that struck Alec so hard he almost lost his breath.

"No."

Alec looked Magnus in the eye with a single-minded intensity. "No, Magnus. You cannot - will not, please, no, _never, never_ put yourself in that situation for me. Or at all, if you can manage it."

"Alec," Magnus's face looked wiped clean of emotion, something Alec hated. He knew this was something Magnus had perfected throughout his years of living, and that it had served him well in the past, and sometimes still did, but it was never something he wanted happening when it was just the two of them alone, together. "I don't plan on doing it. It isn't on my to-do list, but if you were to die -" Magnus's voice chocked slightly, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Alec becoming more and more sure that all of this was a rehearsed speech, which seemed worse than a burst of passionate feeling. Alec wondered how long Magnus had been thinking about this, aside from the obvious _too_ long, far too long. "If you were to die, and I could...do something, go with -" Alec shook his head, causing Magnus to break out of his speech and allow more unrehearsed emotion in. "You put yourself in jeopardy constantly, Alexander. You launched yourself at a werewolf on our first date! If you can -" "Magnus, it's my job to protect people. It's my job to do all of that, to put myself in danger. I know that I can't prevent you from doing _your_ job, and I know it can be dangerous, but this is different! Don't kill yourself over me, don't kill anyone over me. I don't care if I'm worth it or not, don't do it." They stared at each other then, a complete reverse of their quiet and contented love only minutes before. Alec's intense gaze was tinged with concern, but still firm and strong, Magnus's walled-off stare beginning to crack with emotion.

"I love you." 

~'~'~'~' ... ~'~'~'~'

Later that night, when they were lying in their bed, neither asleep and neither willing to admit it or disturb the other, the conversation from earlier raced through both of their minds. They hadn't really reached any sort of agreement, but they also weren't arguing, not really. 

Perhaps, for now, it was enough that they loved each other, that they were with each other, that they couldn't see a conceivable end to _them_. Perhaps all of this was something to be thought of later. Now, right now, their bodies were warm, their lips were bruised, (but only slightly - not enough to prevent certain activities continuing into the night, only enough to remind them of those activities), and the love between them, all of their relationship, felt tangible. And it seemed more than worth it to reach out and... _touch_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts would be nice. I'm of course interested in reviews, those would be lovely. But if you have some kind of prompt, I'm interested. I can't promise I'll end up writing it, but hopefully it would serve as inspiration for something, which would be very nice. I can't promise it'd be what you wanted, though.  
> If you have something (prompt, review, desire to type-yell "MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC", etc.) you can leave it as a review or communicate via my tumblr, which is also pennamepersona. 
> 
> I thank you for your time. :)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
